


Rhythm of love

by Coffee_Head



Series: The life and death of Fair Game [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Canon-Typical Violence (Kinda), Fluff, Homosexual Clover Ebi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Head/pseuds/Coffee_Head
Summary: Qrow and Clover have been together for a few months now and they are sent out on a mission together.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: The life and death of Fair Game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631428
Kudos: 9





	Rhythm of love

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of a 4 part series. Each part is based off a different song but telling one long story.

I’m sitting in my room in Atlas academy when I hear a knock at the door. 

Confused as to who would be wanting to see me I open the door. 

On the other side of the door, I see a shirtless Clover. 

Darn, this sexy idiot. 

“My head is stuck in the clouds 

He begs me to come down”

I invite Clover into my room and he sits next to me. 

I look at him doing my best to not admire his shirtless form. 

Clover grabs my hands and places them on his shoulders. 

I can’t help but fall in love with this idiot. 

“Says ‘Boy quit foolin` around’

I told him ‘I love the view from up here’ “ 

I lean in and place a kiss on his cheek. 

He smiles laying back so I fall on top of him. 

I roll over to lay beside him and I just can’t help but smile when I’m around him.

Maybe this dating thing isn’t so bad

“Warm sun and wind in my ear 

We’ll watch the world from above 

As it turns to the rhythm of love”

Clover and I start spending more time together as the months go bye. 

I just got lucky that I’m paired with Clover for missions. 

Clover and I keep our relationship professional when on the job. 

Maybe this is my excuse to be happy for once. 

“We may only have tonight 

But till the morning sun, you’re mine, all mine 

Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love” 

I’m on a scouting mission with Clover. 

We’re tracking a small group of Grimm that has been terrorizing a small village outside mistral. 

I spot the Grimm and signal to Clover to move in on them. 

I take out harbinger and I see Clover take out kingfisher. 

“My heart beats like a drum 

A guitar string to the strum 

A beautiful song to be sung.”

We strike the Grimm at the same time. 

Clover would subdue a Grimm with kingfisher and I would finish it off with harbinger. 

Clover and I make quite a great team. 

Afterwords in our temporary lodging in the village I find myself staring into Clover’s eyes. 

“He’s got blue eyes deep like the sea

That roll back when he’s laughing at me” 

I lean in and give Clover a quick peck on the lips. 

We lay next to each other on the bed and I lay my head against his chest. 

I close my eyes and listen to his breathing.

I guess I finally found some good luck.

“He rises up like the tide 

The moment his lips meet mine”

I feel Clover run his fingers through my hair.

I look up at him and smile enjoying the closeness. 

I just lay there in Clover’s arms. 

This is where I belong.

“We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun, you’re mine all mine 

Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love.”

The following morning I sit up and see Clover is no longer in bed. 

I look around a bit and hear the sound of running water. 

I assume he’s in the shower and I sit up getting dressed. 

Shortly after I get dressed I’m greeted by Clover who is freshly showered and shirtless. 

“When the moon is low 

We can dance in slow motion” 

Before I can say a word Clover grabs me by the hand pulling me close against him. 

Stuff like this I why I love this idiot so much. 

He thinks he’s so suave and that’s why he sweeps me off my feet every time. 

He leans in and kisses me ever so gently. It must his version of Goodmorning. 

“And all your tears will subside 

All your tears will dry” 

We grab our weapons and overnight bags heading back out. 

We’re headed back to Mantle or so I thought. 

Clover takes a turn away from the city and up a path leading to a more secluded spot. 

I look at him a bit confused as to where we’re headed 

“And long after I’ve gone 

You’ll still be humming along” 

He stops the vehicle and motions for me to get out. 

I step out of the vehicle and I see him take out a blanket and set it on the ground. 

He motions for me to sit and he takes out a cooler as I sit down. 

He takes food from the cooler and sits next to me. 

He hands me a sandwich and smiles 

“And I will keep you in my mind 

The way you make love so fine”

He prepared an entire romantic picnic for us. 

I scoot in closer to him setting my head on his shoulder. 

Clover Ebi is one suave romantic. 

He sure knows how to make me feel special. 

“We may only have tonight 

But till the morning sun, you’re mine all mine” 

We finish our picnic and pack up the blanket. 

I put everything back into the car. 

I get in the passager seat and wait for clover. 

He gets in a drives us to mantle. 

“Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love

Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love

Yes sway to the rhythm of love”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Parts 3-4 will be coming soon!


End file.
